It's always the quiet ones
by yobobspartyhouse
Summary: Based on We Need to Talk about Kevin. Chloe gets a 'date' with her dream guy Kevin . Oneshot, OC, smut


Chloe was scared. But it was the best kind of scared. It was a terrified, nervous, excited, and eager kind of scared. From the first time she saw Kevin, she'd thought he was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. His dark hair contrasted beautifully to his pale, creamy skin. His face was beautiful, but in a masculine way. He was very thin, but still muscular, and tall. And his eyes… they were piercing. When he looked at her, she nearly fainted. He'd been quiet at first, and Chloe loved how mysterious he seemed. She couldn't believe this was happening. _I am at Kevin Katchadourian's house, _she , it was more like a castle compared to hers. _I, Chloe, am at my fucking dream guy's house._

Kevin was, of course, more calm than Chloe, but not by much. He was a virgin too, not that he would let her know that. He had to keep his image up, just like he did when he told her to come over. Told, not asked. He was too confident and controlling to_ ask. _He was excited, though. Chloe was his slave girl, and he was her master. If she didn't like that, too fucking bad. Little did he know, she fucking loved the idea of being dominated, especially by him. She was failing a class because of him. He distracted her so that all she did in the class was fantasize about him fucking her. She couldn't believe it was about to be real. They were finally in his room. As much as she admired the interior design of the house, she was far more concerned with admiring Kevin. The room was plain, and blue. The bed was small, but it would work. Kevin thought she was taking too long observing his space, and pushed her onto his bed. Both their hearts were racing, neither of them in fear. Chloe knew she should've been far more scared than she really was. But the bed was comfortable, and she figured if he was going to hurt her, he would've done it already.

Kevin climbed on top of her, and held her down. Not that she wanted to get away. He kissed her, and she realized how amazing his lips were. He was a great kisser, and she moaned a bit. It felt like a dream. His hands traveled down and grabbed her breasts. Chloe moaned louder and broke the kiss. Kevin smirked, which Chloe thought was the sexiest thing ever. Kevin pulled her shirt off and looked at her lacy white bra. "Aw, you dressed up for me." He smirked again. Chloe blushed, but she knew it was true. Kevin looked down and saw that her bra hooked in front. He inwardly sighed in relief, since he had no idea how to gracefully get a bra off from the back. He unhooked it, and stared. "Nice tits." He remarked. Chloe blushed. Kevin had been imagining what she looked like naked, and this was even better than he thought. She had extremely large breasts, which, to him, looked better uncovered. Kevin moved lower and started to suck on Chloe's nipples. He was being a lot gentler than he thought he'd be, but he fucking loved this. Chloe moaned louder, and more frequently. She was in heaven. Kevin was fucking amazing. He started biting gently, which surprised Chloe, and she moaned… _loudly_. "You sound like a fucking porn star." Kevin teased. He loved it, though. _She'll be screaming, soon,_ he thought.

He took his shirt off, and Chloe just gawked. His chest was muscular, but thin, and he looked fucking amazing. He had some ab definition, but wasn't overly muscular. His arms were what really got her. They were thin as well, but very defined and muscular. He'd mentioned archery, so she figured that explained it. Chloe got even more nervous and excited when she felt his hand go lower. He lifted her skirt and ripped off her white thong. He started rubbing her pussy, and she moaned out of pure excitement. He hadn't done anything that even felt that good. Just the fact that Kevin was doing this made her even wetter. "You're fucking soaked, you little whore." Kevin said. Chloe could tell he liked it though, and she loved the way he talked. "Only for you." She replied. "Damn right." Kevin smirked. His fingers finally entered her. She gasped. This was the furthest she'd gone before. He did a 'come here' motion, and she nearly screamed. "You like that, huh?" Kevin asked. "Yesss" she moaned in response. He kept going, faster and harder. Chloe started screaming in pleasure, and came. Kevin smirked and stared at her. She looked amazing. She was panting, and her legs were spread for him. "You want me to fuck you?" he teased, he knew the answer. "Yesss, please." She moaned. _Damn, already begging. Fuck yes_, he thought. "Not yet, you little cunt." He scoffed. She should've been somewhat offended or irritated, but she wasn't. His language and dominating attitude just turned her on even more. "I know you want me. I see you turn around all the time in class, staring at me, fantasizing." He loved that she sat in the front row, where he could always tell she was looking at him. Chloe blushed, a bit embarrassed that he'd caught her staring, but she was quickly distracted from that thought.

He moved lower, and Chloe started mentally freaking out. _Is he really going to….?_ She wondered. Kevin almost thought the same thing. He was almost pissed that he was being so nice, and giving her so much pleasure. He was the fucking boss; he was the one who deserved pleasure. But she wanted his cock, so depriving her of it made him feel better. He pulled her to the end of his bed and sat on the floor. Her skirt was in the way. He pulled it off and spread her legs even more. He was getting more nervous, but was too arrogant to show it. He knew this took more skill than just fingering. But, Chloe said she'd never done it before, so hopefully she wouldn't know the difference. He licked her clit, and she squirmed and moaned in ecstasy. He kept going, faster, and in every different way he could think of. He tongue-fucked her a bit, until she came onto his tongue, which he fucking loved, not that he would ever let anyone know that.

He stood up, and undid his belt. _Is this really happening?_ They both thought. Chloe closed her eyes to collect herself, and when she opened them, Kevin was completely undressed. She gawked again. It…was…fucking… perfect. His dick was rock-hard, and big. Really big. If it had been any bigger she didn't think he would ever be able to have sex. He got onto the bed, and when the tip of his dick touched her pussy, she moaned again. "Do you want it?" Kevin asked. He was a controlling, dominant guy, but he was not about to serve time for rape. "Yessss" Chloe moaned. Kevin smirked, "How bad?" "Really fucking bad!" She answered. "What do you want?" he teased. "You… your cock!" Chloe's pride was gone, but she couldn't care less. "Oh yeah? Then suck it." He moved to her mouth, and, without hesitation, Chloe took it in. She'd never done this before, but it couldn't be that hard. She could hardly fit it in her mouth, and almost gagged a few times, but she did it. Kevin tried not to moan, but failed. Chloe fucking loved the sounds he made. When he was almost done, he took it out and started jerking off onto her chest. For a second, he wondered what she'd do about it when she left, but he didn't really give a shit at the moment. His head went back when he came, and Chloe loved watching him cum. Her chest was covered, and now she really felt like a porn star. She worried for a second that Kevin wouldn't be able to go again, but when he told her to suck his dick again, he got hard within a minute.

He moved down the bed again, and put his dick at her entrance. She moaned in anticipation. "What do you want?" Kevin continued to tease her. "Your cock... I want you to fuck me! Pleaseee." She moaned. With that, Kevin pushed in. Chloe bit her lip and tried not to show too much pain. Kevin looked down and saw blood, which he liked. He kept going. "It'll get better, and soon you'll be screaming my name in pleasure." Chloe wasn't sure if that was actually supposed to be reassuring. After a minute, it did get better. "Can I go faster yet?" Kevin asked, sounding very annoyed. He tried to be considerate while still sounding mean. Chloe nodded. As he went faster and harder, she started screaming. She tried to just make sounds and not actual words, to save some of her pride, but it didn't work. "Yesssssssss" she screamed multiple times. Then, she said the one thing she'd been trying not to let out. "Kevviinnnnnn!" She screamed as she came. Kevin smirked and kept going; he knew he could make her come more than once. After some more moaning and screaming, she came again. "Ohhh myyy goddd YESSSSSSSS!" Kevin loved how she screamed. He was getting close, so he stopped for a minute to try and last longer. "Noo please don't stop!" Chloe begged. Kevin laughed. "You really love my cock that much? Whore." "It feels sooo good!" Chloe admitted, embarrassedly, but she'd say anything to get him to keep going. He bent down into missionary positon, and pinned her wrists about her head. "You gonna be my slave?" he glared at her, in the way that made her melt. "Yesss" she said. "Yes, what?" "Yes, master." Ohhh yes, Kevin liked her. "Good." And with that, he started fucking her again. "Ohhh fuck yesss" she moaned. She couldn't believe how fucking amazing it felt. She'd had orgasms before, but nothing like this. Kevin was amazing. "So fucking tight..." Kevin grunted quietly. He couldn't believe how good it felt either. Jacking off was nothing compared to the hot wetness that surrounded his dick. And the fact that it was Chloe just made it so much better. He'd fantasized about this in class, which had caused some problems when the bell rang. He was failing, too, which he thought was her fault. _If it weren't for the cute little cunt in the front row, I'd be passing_. He'd thought. It was all worth it now.

Kevin was close now, and he could feel Chloe getting close too. He loved how she tightened up, not wanting his cock to leave. "Cum for me." He commanded, while giving her the glare, which made her moan even more. "Fuckkkk, Kevinnnn! Oh my goddd! YESSSSSSSS!" She screamed in ecstasy, as she could feel Kevin coming too. He did the unthinkable and moaned "Fuckkkk…chloe…" as he threw his head back in pleasure. Chloe smiled in her post-orgasmic state of bliss. Kevin looked at her, ashamed of what he'd said, but he'd never show it. "So. You're my sex slave now." "Yes sir." Chloe answered, even though she knew it wasn't so much of a question as a command. "Good. Now you gotta get out before my bitch mom comes home." "Thank you." Chloe said. Kevin just smirked. _It's always the quiet ones_, Chloe thought.


End file.
